1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-147474 discloses a waterproof connector with a housing that has a terminal accommodating portion surrounded by a tubular fitting. A seal ring is mounted on the outer periphery of the terminal accommodating portion in the tubular fitting portion.
The outer periphery of the terminal accommodating portion is non-circular, hence the seal ring is also non-circular. Thus, if the seal ring is mounted on the terminal accommodating portion while being displaced in a circumferential direction, the amount of resilient deformation of the seal ring may become nonuniform in the circumferential direction and sealing performance may be reduced.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and an object thereof is to prevent a reduction in sealing performance.